The present invention relates to a system for registering insurance transactions and communicating the insurance transactions to the home office computer of an insurance company.
It is known that insurance agents in certain parts of the United States occasionally visit their customers, at home or at work, and transact insurance business at such remote locations from the insurance agent's office. This has proven to be a desirable way of transacting insurance matters because it is convenient to the customer.
Conventionally, such insurance transactions were manually documented on paper and were subsequently entered into a computer by clerical staff either at the insurance agent's district office, or at the home office. This arrangment, however, leaves open the potential for errors during entry of the information into the computer by the clerical staff. Many such errors might be avoided if the agent could personally enter the information into the computer system while the transaction is being consummated with the customer.
Although there are many conventional data processing systems capable of processing financial transactions and several known data processing systems capable of processing insurance transactions, there are deficiencies in the conventional systems which the present invention overcomes.
Examples of conventional financial, business or insurance data processing systems include the subject matter disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,774,664 Campbell et al. 4,831,526 Luchs et al. 4,837,693 Schotz 4,905,186 Fukui 5,021,952 Nishimura et al. 5,032,989 Tornetta 5,168,444 Cukor et al. 5,184,314 Kelly et al. 5,194,852 More et al. 5,347,115 Sherman et al. 5,334,821 Campo et al. ______________________________________
None of the foregoing conventional arrangements achieves the combination of features and advantages provided by the present invention.